Past and Present
by XKrissyxEMOtionalX
Summary: My eyes started to close, and I only caught a glimpse of his bright green eyes before darkness succumbed me. The green eyes of my heart, Edward Masen." Rated T for cussing, etc. R&R!
1. Chapter I

Past and Present

**Hello all! I know I have been unreliable with my story "Breathless," but the thing is, I'm just not interested in it anymore. This story however, is something that has been on my mind for a while now, but it's very different. There is no Edward/Bella, but Edward/OC. I'm not a big fan of Bella, so she isn't here, I might add her in for some climatic parts though. **

**I do not own Twilight, or the characters. They belong to Stephanie Meyer.**

**Summary: Emilia Grey, the golden child of the Grey Family, is a clever, imaginative girl, but very outgoing. Once she turns 15 however, things change. She starts to have odd dreams from another time, and who is this boy with unruly bronze hair and beautiful striking green eyes?**

**Emma POV**

_I looked at the boy next, the boy that has been with me through thick and thin, the boy I loved dearly. He looked so fragile lying there in his hospital bed. It seemed like it was only yesterday that the two of us were carefree teenagers, relishing in our new love; that was until it hit, the epidemic. First it took my parents, then his, until it made our way to us. _

_I stared at myself in the mirror by my bed, taking in my appearance one last time. He coughed in his sleep and I felt tears slide down my face. Sleep was closing in on me, but I tried to stay awake, fearing that this was the last time I would see my love. My eyes started to close, and I only caught a glimpse of his bright green eyes before darkness succumbed me. The green eyes of my heart, Edward Masen. _

I woke with a start, clutching my fast beating heart. The dream had returned, the same one I've been having since my 15th birthday, 3 months ago. I looked at my clock and it read 5:01. I would have to get ready for school soon. My eyes traveled over to my mirror and I could see the pale-faced, black haired, grey-eyed girl from my dream, but it was also me. I knew that your most likely yourself in a dream, but my dreams feel different, like a memory long forgotten. A memory that should be forgotten. The heart-breaking feeling that I have to live through every time I woke up was mad. It felt as though someone took a knife and stabbed my heart until there was nothing left. I knew it was because of that boy, of Edward Masen, but I had no idea why.

My alarm clock went off and it knocked me from my thoughts. I sighed and started to get ready for school, pulling on my black jeans, My Chemical Romance t-shirt, and knee-high converse. I didn't do much with my hair, just straightened it and put my bangs over my left eye. I looked into the mirror again.

"Wheeling Park High school, here I come." I said before smiling to myself and heading off down the stairs to wish my mother goodbye, and grab a quick Pop-tart to eat.

My hometown wasn't the most fun of places. I live in Wheeling, West Virginia. I know, even the name sounds boring. Nothing ever cool happens here and I might be one of the only ones who can make this place lively.

I walked down the street to my bus stop. I wished more than anything that I had a car, but I couldn't afford it and there weren't any good jobs around here. I noticed my friend Allie leaning against the stop sign with a disapproving look on her face.

"Emma, you look like shit," she said annoyed, but the her toned softened, "You had another dream again didn't you?"

"Yeah, the same one. I don't think I've gotten peaceful rest in a while." I said.

Allie Harken has been my best friend since 6th grade. I trusted her with my heart and soul, and I knew she was the only one I could talk to when I had one of my dreams. Allie was the same height as myself, she has light brown hair falling a little bit below her shoulders, and bright icy-blue eyes. She was wearing a purple shirt with what looked like dead rodents on it, black jeans, and black converse.

"Maybe you should tell your parents, or go to the doctor." She said.

"You know I can't. One hint about any of this and my parents will ship me off to some home for disturbed teens." I said, while sitting on the curb.

"Well, what happened this time?" She asked.

"The same. Just Edward lying there dieing and me crying." I sighed.

"Maybe we should go to the library later and see if there is anything on Edward Masen." She muttered quietly.

"Allie, you're a genius!" I yelled, jumping up and hugging her.

The bus came after of few minutes and we piled on with the other kids who had shown up at the bus stop. Allie and I found a couple of seats in the back of the bus. Across from us sat the cruelest girl in our school, Rachel Jorden. She was blonde, busty, and beautiful, which of course would put her on the top of the popular list. She was also dating the quarter back of the Park football team, Sam Gardener. He was what most people would call, a total hotty. Muscular, blonde, and he had green eyes. Everyone says that it's his best feature, but his eyes are nothing compared to Edward's.

"If it isn't the emo bitches, Emma and Allie. Shouldn't you two be sitting in a gutter, cutting yourselves?" She asked with a smirk.

"Shouldn't you be fucking the P.E. teacher?" I asked with a grin. Earlier in the year I had found Mr. Ferthen and Rachel having sex in his office. I know, ew, right?

The look on her face was priceless, "Ugh, no! What…what are talking about? You know I have eyes for Sam only!" She said, gripping Sam's arm.

We got to school and Rachel gave me the glare of a thousand glares. She walked over to me and said, "I know what your playing at. I swear if you say anything else about Mr. Ferthen, I'll make your life a living hell."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The rest of the day was boring as usual. When the bell rang for lunch, I ran down to the music room. Ms. Carrey was waiting for me at the piano.

"Oh, hello Emma. You can get started. I have to go to the office for a moment." She said, giving me a sweet smile.

I nodded my head and she walked out of the room. I ran my hands over the keys of the piano. Last year, I had the sudden urge to play the piano, and I found that I was quite good at it. I sat down and music filled the room. I closed my eyes and sighed. I felt as though my spirit was soaring through the air, free from the burden of my life.

Out of no where my surroundings changed. I was sitting in what seemed like a parlor. I could hear a piano playing the most wonderful song I've ever heard and when I turned around there sat a boy. He had tousled bronze colored hair, and the way his hands moved across the keys was like magic. I had the sudden urge to cry because I knew it was him. The boy from my dreams, Edward Masen. I walked slowly forward, my arm outstretched. If only I could touch him; run my fingers through his silky hair.

"Emma?" I heard a voice and everything disappeared. I was back in the music room. He was gone.

**Okay, well that was the first chapter. I'm sorry if it's short on here, but it's three pages on Microsoft word. If you want to know the song that I thought Edward should be playing is called "Passing By" by Yiruma. It is a beautiful song. R&R please ;) Chapter 2 should be coming shortly.**


	2. Chapter II

Chapter 2

Lunch came, macaroni and cheese was on the menu for today. Yum, my favorite. I looked around the lunch room and saw my regular group of friends, but there were newcomers to the group. Interesting. I walked over.

"Hey Allie, Wesley, Madi, Jenna, what's up?" I asked before sitting down.

"Nothing much. Math test was a drag." Madi said and then gestured toward the newcomers. "Have you met the Cullen's?"

I was able to get a good look at them now and was stunned. They were unbelievably beautiful. There was a blonde who seemed to be the incarnate of beauty herself, a big bulky looking guy with shaggy dark hair, a spiky black haired pixie, a honey-blonde emo, and a lankier one with bronze hair. Wait, bronze hair?!

"This is Rosalie and Jasper Hale," Jenna gestured to the blondes, "And Emmett, Alice, and Edward Cullen."

No, no! His name is not Edward. This can't be him! Edward's eyes are green not gold! Who has gold eyes anyway! Ah, my mind is going to explode!

"It's nice to meet you." Alice said. I looked up startled. Oh right, introductions were being made.

"Um, pleasure meeting you as well. I'm Emma, Emma Grey." I said. Was it my imagination or did Edward really just look at me?

"Are you alright. You seem out of it?" Jasper asked me and immediately I was overcome with calm.

"I'm fine. I just have a lot of things on my mind." I said. I swear this time! Edward looked at me! Just when I though things couldn't get any worse, I felt a carton of milk being spilled all over my head.

"You bitch! What the hell!" I heard Wesley yell.

"That's what you get when you mess with me." Rachel said before walking away laughing.

I sat still as stone. I was tortured everyday, not just from my dreams, but from bullies at school. It wasn't fair. I wasn't responsive to the gentle hands that wiped the milk off of me.

"Emma? Are you okay?" Allie asked.

I didn't say anything, just got up and walked away. I could hear the calls of my friends as I walked, but I didn't turn back. I realized that I could never turn back on any of this. It was a burden that is most likely going to be with me the rest of my life. Hate from my peers, and pain. Pain for all the times I wished I could do something to make people respect me. For all the times I was taunted and neglected. For being different. For Edward Masen. I was instantly super aware of the five people behind me.

"Emma? Let us help you clean up." Alice said softly.

"No thank you. I'm just going home." I said.

"Your ditching school? Sweet." I had to smile at Emmett's stupidity, but then full blown grinned when I heard someone hit him. I turned around.

"Thanks and all, but you don't have to do this. You don't even know me and I don't want to ruin your chance of being accepted in this school." I said.

"It's okay. We're never accepted." Jasper said smiling.

Alright, I won't ditch, but I have to go back to the music room. I forgot my sheet music." I said. Edward was staring again.

"What instrument to you play?" He asked in a breathtaking velvety voice.

"Piano, the love of my life." I stated proudly.

The Cullen's all smiled at me. What did I say? Oh great, I'm a freak with them too.

"I play as well." Edward spoke again, but he smiled.

Ah! This is so creepy! What blurted out of my mouth though was the worst thing I could possibly say. "Are you related to anyone with the last name, Masen?"

Edward's eyes widened, and the rest's mouths fell straight open. Oh no, I screwed something up big time didn't I?

"Lovely chatting with you all, but I have to go. Bye!" I said hastily before heading out the door.

**Edward POV (YAY!)**

Did she just say Masen? No, that's impossible. Everyone who has ever known me is dead, and she can't be a relative, I was the last of the Masen's.

"Edward, how did she know?" Rosalie asked me with an angry expression.

"I have no possible idea." I said hanging my head.

"Didn't you read her mind?" Alice asked.

"I…I can't….sometimes." I replied. I could hear Emma's thoughts easily when she got to the table, but when she became alert, her mind just shut itself to me. I haven't been able to not read someone's thoughts since….since, Bella. It hurt to say the name.

Emma was surely a mystery though. Her name rang a bell, but I couldn't place my finger on it. Of course there must be at least one or two more people in the world with the same name, but why was hers so familiar. She also knew my human last name. Maybe…Suddenly vast images flashed through my mind. I was in some sort of ballroom. Where was I? I glanced over at the plaque that was hanging on the wall, it states: Aragon Ballroom, Chicago, Illinois.

Chicago! I can't be here. I looked around frantically, spotting a black haired beauty. Emma!?

"Edward!? Edward!?" I heard Jasper calling. I shook my head and blinked a couple of times.

"I..I think I know her." I said. Oh boy, here we go again!

**Yay! Chapter 2! Hoped you liked it and I will update again on Thursday!! Come one guys! Review!!!! At least give me 5 before next update! **


	3. Chapter III

**Well I didn't reach my goal of 5 reviews, but hopefully you guys will help me with it this time. This chapter is dedicated to Madi Marie and Edward! XD**

**Emma POV**

"_12 divided by x + 4 = y," _I sighed in frustration, _"Ugh, stupid Algebra!"_

I threw my homework off my bed and sighed loudly. The stupid math teacher has to give us homework every shitty day. I looked around and decided to call Madi.

_Ring! Ring! _"Hello?" I heard Madi say through the phone.

"Hey hot stuff, it's Emma." I said.

"Oh, hey! What happened after you left the cafeteria. I didn't see you, did you leave school?" She asked, concern filling her voice.

"No, I cleaned up and went to class. Luckily the new kids were able to persuade me from leaving." I sighed.

"That's surprising. I couldn't do that even if I had a 9 inch revolver, and I do!" She laughed.

"Your such a pervert, but that's why I love ya." I said.

"Yeah, the Cullen's are extremely nice, and that blonde is so hot." She giggled.

"Rosalie? I didn't know you were into girls, dear." I smiled.

"I meant Jasper! God, your not the only one who's said that, my parents asked me this morning." She said. **(hehe, I had to put this in Madi!)**

"Well, maybe I should tell him you like him. He might leave Alice for you." I laughed.

"No…no! Emilia Sophia Grey, I swear! Please, don't tell him!" She pleaded.

"Okay, I will," I teased, "See you tomorrow!" I hung up before she could argue.

I commenced to looking out my window. Oh, how nice it would be to get out of this town. To be on my own, to suffer alone. It might now sound too good, but it's heaven to me. Maybe I could run away, but I know it would crush my parents. I have a feeling if I don't get out, I'll understand my dreams or my life. I lied back onto my bed. I'll think about it tomorrow. I thoughts drifted away as I fell asleep.

_He was laughing. I loved his laugh, and how his hair swayed as he moved. He was perfect._

"_Emilia? Are you alright?" I heard him ask._

"_Yes, just thinking." I replied with a small smile. _

"_I wish beyond compare that I could hear your thoughts. Please, Emilia, before I become too frustrated. Tell me what's on your mind." He said whilst grabbing my hands. _

"_I wish I could Edward, but I am afraid you'll be quite angry with me. I know your ambition is to fight in the war, so I do not wish to cause complications." I said; my hands fell from his and I walked farther into the yard. He caught up with me instantly._

"_Is it the reason why you turn away when I walk into the room, or when you shed silent tears as I play piano? Please, speak to me. We have been the best of friends since childhood. I wish to help." He said, then he hugged me._

_The way his body felt against mine was amazing. His scent, it was completely indescribable. I had a feeling this would be the last time, I would feel him in my arms. _

"_Edward!" I heard his mother scream, a most deafening horrifying scream. Then all went black._

_**I know it's a bit shorter than the chapter before it, but I had to end it here because what happens next needs to be on a whole new chapter. I hope you enjoyed and next update will be Sunday! R&R!**_


	4. Chapter IV

When I woke up, what I saw was not what I expected. I was in a large room with dark wood paneled walls and cherry wood floors. On one side of the room was a row of bookcases in which its contents looked as though they were hundreds of years old. The next wall had an assortment of paintings that varied from towns to people.

"Miss Grey, I see your awake." An alluring, kind voice said. I looked up into gold eyes. Could this man be related to the Cullen's?

"I…what…what happened?" I asked.

"My daughter Alice was coming over to your home when she heard you screaming from your room. She brought you back immediately to me. My name is Dr. Carlisle Cullen, but you can call me Carlisle." He smiled.

"Thank you, Carlisle. I.." Before I could finish my sentence the rest of the family came in.

"Ah, Emma, this is my wife Esme, and of course you've met the children." He put his arm around the beautiful motherly woman with caramel colored hair flowing over her shoulders.

I just sat and looked at everyone. Carlisle with his warm smile, Esme with her kind eyes, Alice and her perkiness, Jasper and his far away look, Emmett with his…well, Emmett just looks stupid, Rosalie with her beauty, and Edward. I stared at him the longest. His face was stone, cold, but his eyes held a hundred years of sorrow.

"Emma, we must know. What were you dreaming about?" Esme asked, concerned.

"I don't remember." I said with a roll of my eyes. I honestly didn't, just pain. Everything just pain.

"When I went to get you, you were screaming. You managed to only say a few words. "It's here", "Don't leave me", and "He's gone." Alice gave me a sad look.

I don't know why I did this, but I told them everything.

"Ever since I turned 15, I've been having these strange dreams, but they aren't like dreams, they are like memories. It's always been the same until last night. I dreamt that I was dieing, and the only thing I was focused on was the boy next to me. He was dieing from the same thing. I wake up crying every time, and I can feel the pain and sorrow that my dream self can. I don't know if I can take it anymore." I whispered while I felt the warm moisture falling from my eyes.

"Emilia. What was the boy's name? What were you dieing from?" I heard Edward ask, but it was just a whisper.

"His name was Edward Masen, and we were dieing from the Spanish Influenza." I heard gasps and the cold grasp of Esme as she hugged me.

Then I was falling. I looked around me only to see bright blue walls, like I was in some creepy psychedelic fun house. I screamed and screamed on my way down, until I hit, and man did it hurt.

"Shit!" I yelled as I rubbed my sore bottom. Stupid glowy portal thing. I heard whispers around me and when I looked up, I had to resist the urge to scream. Everyone was in period clothing! There were horse drawn carriages and early versions of the automobile! I was back in the past!

"Girl! Look out!" I heard a man cry as I looked up and a family on a carriage came galloping toward me. The horse whinnied loudly as it reared up to hit me. I heard a yell of no, and when I turned my head, I saw him.

"Edward." I whispered as the horse struck me and blackness consumed me.

**Oh no, what's going to happen! Will Emma be okay? Tune in next time for Sesame Street; return of the Big Bird!**


	5. Chapter V

**Sorry, I missed an update day, but I was in babysitter overload. Well, hears the next, enjoy!**

I opened my eyes to a very unfamiliar room. It was dark, so I couldn't make out any details.

"Oh dear, your awake." I heard someone say and a small light filtered the room. I looked over to where the voice came from and saw a gorgeous woman in her late 30s. She was in a pretty white night dress; a kind face and bronze hair cascading down her back. This was Edward's mother.

"Mrs. Masen. What happened to me?" I asked.

"You were in an accident. A horse went out of control and hit you, luckily Edward was there to help you. My dear girl, what were you doing in the middle of the road, dressed like a prostitute, and without a chaperone?" She asked sternly.

A prostitute? You can't be serious. I suppose that is what my clothes would look like to them, especially since I was wearing a miniskirt. I looked down at my new attire. It was a nightgown similar to Mrs. Masen's but smaller. She was waiting for my answer.

"I suppose I was just crossing the street, and was so startled by the horse that I was frozen. The question of my clothing, well, my dress had become dirty from an accident with some street urchins, and the outfit was all I had to wear." I explained calmly, it was surprising on how much I believed it.

"Oh, Emilia. I had no idea. Forgive me for accusing you of being a prostitute. At least your home now dear." She smiled at me.

"Won't my parents be worried?" I asked with a confused look.

She looked concerned, "Emilia, maybe I should call for the doctor again. I fear the horse has tampered with your memory. Your parents had left for a small vacation a couple of days ago."

"Oh, yes. Now I remember. There is no need for a doctor Mrs. Masen, I'm fine." I explained quickly.

She still looked unsure, but then rushing footsteps were heard coming toward the room.

"Edward is so worried about you dear, so I'll let him in since I'm here. Oh, and you can call my Elizabeth." She smiled again and opened the door to reveal a very flustered Edward. **(oh, that sexy man XD Love ya Edward!)**

"Hi Edward!" I grinned and waved. Elizabeth and Edward gave each other _the look._

"Are you sure the doctor said she wasn't mentally incompetent?" Edward asked in an urgent voice.

"Excuse me, just because I said hi does not mean I'm mental." I said dejectedly, crossing my arms.

"Yes, but you haven't exactly been speaking to me lately." He said sheepishly.

Ah, this must be the point in which I ignore him. Well, I don't like that so I'm switching it up. I should also get into the act of speaking the "proper" way. It can't be that hard, I lived in this time!

"My apologies Edward, I just though you would want to spend more time with men your own age, than a fifteen year old girl." I looked down sadly. Ha, take that!

"Oh, Emilia. I would never crave anyone else's company as much as I do yours." He walked over and sat at the edge of my bed. I then noticed that Elizabeth had left the room. I looked at Edward, he was blushing. Queue the squeal. He is so darn cute!

"Then we must do something today", I smiled brightly, "How about we go to the park!"

**Edward POV (1918)**

_Later that day…._

I was sitting on the blanket on the blanket Emilia had brought with us to the park. It was a wonderful day out, and watching Emilia twirl around in the rays of the sun was breathtaking. The sun was causing a slight blush to appear on her porcelain skin, her hair bounced around her and twirled in the wind, her eyes were bright and alive with laughter and happiness. I loved her, I truly did.

I had made up my mind before my seventeenth birthday that as soon as I turned eighteen, I would join the war. That is still my ambition, but the want for war and glory was gradually fading as I spent more and more time with Emilia. She was what brought light to my tight pruned world, even my mother loved her. I would die for Emilia, and even wait a century if I had to just to have her back in my arms.

"Edward, come and play with me?" I heard my favorite voice call.

"And what game shall we play?" I asked as I stood up and walked over to her.

She stopped and thought for a moment. The face she makes when she thinks is absolutely adorable.

"Tag! Your it!" She patted me on the shoulder before running off, screaming with laughter. It wasn't proper for a man and woman to be playing a child's game, or myself chasing her in this way, but I did not care. I ran after her, laughing, and I loved how she would turn her head ever so slightly to look behind and when she saw that I was so close, she would squeal and pump her legs harder.

"Emilia, be careful! There's a hill coming ahead!" I yelled, but of course she didn't listen. My poor angel went tumbling down the hill. I ran harder, afraid she had hurt herself. I looked down the hill and saw her small body laying still.

"Emilia! Emilia!" I dropped to my knees beside her, "Emilia, can you hear me? Please dear, open your eyes. Emilia. _Emma!_" I used the nickname I had given her when we were small children. To my surprise and utter relief, her eyes fluttered open.

"You called me Emma." She said, with a small smile.

I laughed. "Yes, I most certainly did. Are you alright? Is anything broken? Did you hit your head?" I asked.

"No, I'm alright. I think I just blacked for a moment." I went to help her up. I was instantly aware of how close we were. The warmth of her body against mine, her sweet breath tickling my face, and her wide eyes that I felt were seeing into my soul. We were getting closer by the second and she closed her eyes, as I did mine.

"She's always falling down isn't she? Clumsiest girl I met, right Emilia?" A voice I knew far to well said.

"You have damn well timing, don't you Madison?" I asked as I glared up at the newcomer.

"Madi!?" Emilia said with alarm. I looked down nervously and saw Emilia's face filled with utter confusion.

"Oh, hell no!" Emilia cried.

**Well there it is!!! I told you Madi, I was going to put you in. XD R&R**


	6. Chapter VI

Sorry about the long wait, I am really sick, and I haven't gotten around to update. But here ya go! Enjoy!

Emma POV

**Oh no. Oh jeeze. Madi is here?! That just can't be possible, or can it? All the impossible things are becoming reality so why couldn't Madi be here?**

"**Excuse me? What in the world did you just call me?" Madi said. Her face was set in anger. I suppose "Madi" wasn't a good nickname for someone called Madison back then.**

"**I am not a "Mad-I" or whatever it is you dared to call me. I am Madison Marie Fitzwilliam. You should know that, we've known each other for years now." She said with a huff.**

"**Oh, my apologies Madison. As you can see, I just took quite a spill and my thoughts seem to be out of order." I laughed nervously.**

"**Yes, Madison, I think Emilia and I should be going. I don't think it's a very good idea for Emilia to be out much longer. I fear she is getting hurt to much, and I don't want anything else to happen." Edward said.**

"**I'm perfectly alright. There is no rush! I want to have more fun!" I said, angry now.**

"**We are going home." Edward said sternly. I knew not to argue with him when he gave me that look, so I just frowned and stood up.**

"**Oh, Edward. Emilia can run along, and the both of us could stay here." Madison said in a sickly sweet voice. I was furious, how dare this girl try to take him from me!**

"**I would rather be locked in a dungeon getting my tongue cut off than stay here with you." Edward said with a roll of his eyes. Goodness, is he allowed to talk like that to a lady?**

**Madison just laughed. "Edward, your so silly. I suppose we could try to get together another time. Au revoir!" She bid her goodbye with a wave of her hand before getting into her carriage and leaving.**

"**Goodness, I don't know how your friends with her." Edward said with a smile.**

"**I don't know either." I said with a sigh. Madi is such a good person in the future, what's with her now? **

_**At dinner that night…..**_

"**Edward. You are coming to work with me tomorrow, so I can show you the ways of a lawyer." Mr. Masen said that night at dinner. **

"**Yes Father." Edward sighed dejectedly. Poor Edward, always having to listen to his father. I guess that is how things were in this time.**

"**On another note, I spoke to Mr. Harper today, and he said his wife saw you on top of Emilia. **_**What is the meaning of this Edward?" **_**Mr. Masen said sharply.**

"**Nothing happened Father, Emilia fell and all I was doing was helping her up." Edward said with a glare to his father.**

"**Do not look at me in that way son! I know you are lying! I've seen the way you've looked at the girl. I forbid you to even think about courting her. You are to be married to Madison Fitzwilliam!" Mr. Masen said, annoyed.**

**Edward, myself, and his mother gasped. He was marrying my future best friend? This is not acceptable. I love the girl to death, but…HE'S MINE! Ugh oh, Mr. Masen is looking at me.**

"**I also think that the both of you should not see each other anymore." Mr. Masen said.**

"**Father, you can't do this! I'm going to join the army when I'm eighteen, and you will not keep her from me!" Edward yelled.**

**A vein was throbbing from Mr. Masen's forehead, he then proceeded to get up and jab his son with his finger. **

"**Edward, Darling! Calm down! Please, we can talk about this!" Elizabeth cried as she put herself between Edward and…**_**Edward**_**? So my Edward was named after his father, that makes him Edward Jr.!!! How adorable!!**

"**I will not calm! Edward has for some ungodly reason, decided that he could not respect his father!" Mr. Masen yelled.**

"**Stop it! All of you! This is nonsense! Your acting like small children! Stop this shit!" I cried, and everyone froze. Oh fuck, I cussed. Not good in this time.**

"**You insolent brat!" I heard Mr. Masen cry as he lunged toward me and slapped my face. The sting of the hit brought me to my knees. A few tears escaped my eyes. Yeah, I was smacked before, but never on the face.**

"_**How dare you! Stay away from her!"**_** Edward said and then I felt his warm body over mine. **_**"I hate you!"**_

**Edward dashed up the stairs while Elizabeth cradled me in her arms. Mr. Masen looked honestly shocked and was staring at me like I was some freak show. He then turned around slowly and walked out of the room. **

"**Emma sweetheart, are you alright. Let me see your cheek." Elizabeth said, her soft hands cradling my face.**

"**You called me Emma. Edward calls me that." I said stupidly. Why would my name matter now?**

"**Yes, I did. You have always been my little Emma, as you are Edward's." She smiled warmly down at me, and I couldn't help but cry.**

**My mother showed me love, but I always felt like something was missing, and as I looked into the bright blue eyes of Elizabeth Masen, I knew what that was. It was the feel of being loved. I was always yelled at a lot, and sometimes I felt neglected. Sometimes I felt unwanted, but Elizabeth made me feel loved and secured. The way I should have felt since the day I was born. **

"**Why would Mr. Masen do this?" I whispered.**

**Elizabeth sighed. "He only wants the best for our son. Even if he doesn't seem like it, he is so afraid of Edward going to war. He loves him so much."**

"**Then why would he hurt him? Why would he hurt me?" I asked, confused.**

"**He was never like this. Edward was the so kind and caring. Our parents had set our engagement and I was scared. I didn't know who he was, or where I would be going. The first time I met him though was magical. We were at a ball celebrating our engagement, and he walked up to me, bowed and said, "Hello Miss. Elizabeth. Would you care to dance?" I had replied no, because I wasn't a good dancer. All he said was, "It's all in the leading." Then we danced for hours. I knew then I was in love with him, and my future was bright." Elizabeth finished, looking dreamily.**

"**That still doesn't answer my question." I said dazed, the story had been beautiful.**

"**My husband is going through a difficult time. Stress from work, and the growing threat of the influenza epidemic. Did you see his face? He was shocked! I think he let the stress go to his head. You'll see dear, he'll apologize." She smiled.**

"**Thank you Elizabeth, for everything. I just wanted to say that, well, if anything happened, I love you like my own mother. You helped me through so much." I said, crying again.**

**She hugged me, then kissed my forehead. "I love you like my daughter, and hopefully one day you shall be. I'm going to check on Edward." She smiled again and stood up, then walked up the stairs.**

**I knew it. The end was coming nearer. I would lose them all soon. Would I go back to my own time? Will I have to live out my miserable days here? Or will I die with them, like in my dream. That seems likely. The thing is, what will happen when I wake up?**

**________________________________________________________________**

_**The next day….**_

**It was another nice day. I put on my new blue dress Elizabeth had bought for me and headed downstairs. I walked into the dining room and saw Edward and his father talking. They both looked up when I entered and Mr. Masen stood up.**

"**Emilia. I must apologize. I have no idea what came over me. Are you alright? Hopefully I didn't hurt you too bad." He said with a look of concern and regret.**

"**I'm alright sir, I promise you that. Don't beat yourself up over this, everyone loses their temper." I smiled as I sat at the table. **

"**Thank you, but I do not deserve you kindness. Ah, yes, I almost forgot. My wife told me to tell you to meet her outside. The both of you are going shopping for the ball tonight." Mr. Masen said.**

"**Ball?! I..can't dance." I said worriedly. **

"**It will be okay Emma. I will be your escort, and it's all in the leading." Edward said, flashing me his crooked smile. Oh, he stole that saying from his father.**

**I said my goodbyes and walked outside where a crisp new looking automobile was waiting for us. Thank goodness, those carriage rides hurt my booty. (hehe XD)**

"Oh, Emma. I was wondering when you would get up. Come along now dear, we need to get you a dress for the ball." Elizabeth said.

"Right, you don't want to go to the ball looking all shabby." A familiar voice said. I looked over and saw Madison stride toward me and give me a swift hug and kiss on the cheek.

"You coming?" I asked disbelieving.

"Of course, what is a best friend for?" She said, smiling.

"But…you and Edward. That day at the park." I said, confused.

"Oh, Eddie and I tease each other like that all the time. It means nothing, even if your parents are arranging an engagement for us. I don't think _he _likes me though." She said. The next thing she said was in a whisper, "Besides, I'm leaving him to you." She smiled and trotted off toward her own automobile.

Oh, this is going to be one heck of a girl's day out!

**There we go! A nice chappy for meh absence. R&R.**


	7. Chapter VII

**Emma POV**

Okay, so far the shopping hasn't been too bad. I learned that Elizabeth has better taste than a clothes designer, and Madison is still the girl I know and love. So far, I have bought three new dresses for everyday with matching hats, petticoats, etc. I also have new shoes to wear, and stockings. I never realized it before, but the clothes in this time were pretty kick ass. Now it was time to get serious, I have to pick out the perfect dress for the ball tonight. I want to look sexy yet sophisticated for Edward.

"Girls, I'm going over to the bakery for a bit, so the two of you can go and look for ball gowns." Elizabeth said.

We bid her a goodbye and preceded to walk down the street. The fist store we popped into was really on the elegant side, and there was everything one would need for a ball.

""Alright Emilia, what is your favorite color?' Madison asked me with complete seriousness.

"Well, black." I said truthfully. Madison gave me a dark look.

"You can not wear black to a ball! It would look as though your going to a funeral!" She said.

"Okay, well, how about, ugh." I just couldn't think.

"What's Edward's favorite color?" She asked.

"Midnight blue, why?" I asked her, very curious.

"Because that is what your wearing!" She cried, pointing, and I turned around to see the most exquisite dress. It had a white bosom, but had midnight blue lace lining the neck to the shoulders, and had what looked like diamonds in the of the bosom and on the shoulders. A lighter blue laced covering came down, and it had what seemed to be swirls of different blues all through it. Underneath the lace covering was a the a simple wavy midnight blue dress. It was perfect.

**(Pick on profile.)**

"Madison, I could just kiss you!" I squealed before running over and grabbing it off the shelf. "Isn't it beautiful? I have to get it! Madison? Hey, Madison? Are you listening?"

I looked at her and saw that she was staring intently out the window. I followed her gaze and there stood a very handsome young man. He was in uniform, but also had crutches. Madison was went running out the door in a second. I put down the dress and ran after her.

"Madison, wait! You don't know him!" I hissed, pulling her back.

"I don't care! Don't you see him Emilia? He is gorgeous!" She hissed back, pulling. I let her go and she fell. Of course, the man saw and came running or should I say, crutching over.

"My goodness. Miss, are you alright?" He asked, whilst helping her up. She looked into his eyes and he looked into her. Oh great, cheesy movie copyright.

"I'm alright now. Thank you, kind sir." She said, blushing and smiling.

"Please, call me Jackson. Captain Jackson Harker to be exact, but just call me Jackson." He said a little breathlessly, smiling.

"My name is Madison Fitzwilliam." She said, blushing again.

As I took a closer look at him, I could define features. He has a smooth jaw, and high cheekbones. He has blonde hair, and striking icy blue eyes. There was a little stubble on his chin. His eyes held sorrow and pain, most likely from war, and he had a kind smile. Oh, he was cute.

"Harker! I have a bone to pick with you! Where's that money your partner owes me?" A scruffy looking man asked. He certainly sounded southern. The hard look that came over Jackson's face was terrifying.

"Not here Walker. Can't you see I'm in the presence of this kind lady and her friend?" Jackson asked, with a sharp undertone.

"Doesn't matter to me if some bitch is with ya! I want my money!" The man, Walker, growled.

"How dare you? You will not speak of Madison that way!" Jackson pulled out a gun and held it firmly to his side, as did Walker. Jackson couldn't do this! He was on crutches, nonetheless his speed could be damaged. I looked over at Madison, she looked so scared. I had to do something, but what?

"I killed that partner of yours. I'm not scared to kill you!" Walker yelled, also pulling out his gun. People were scattering, either trying to get away, or finding a better place to watch.

I noticed I was standing next to an alley that would loop around and bring me right behind Walker. If I could get over there in time, I might just be able to whack him on the head or steal his gun. Oh lord, hopefully I don't cause more trouble. That would be deep shit. I started walking, praying that no one would hear me and the click-clacking off my shoes wouldn't give me away. I swear, I can never have a good day without something stupid happening, but at least it was never life threatening until now.

I peaked around the corner of the alley that connected with the side Walker was on. I could see him standing with his back to me, yelling something senseless to Jackson. I started to move. I could see the hard look on Jackson's face turn to horror as he saw me walking, Madison looked like she wanted to faint, Elizabeth was shaking her head and crying, and Edward…wait! Edward!!

"Just step away. You don't want to do this." Jackson said. He meant it to be for me.

"No, I want my money! I'll shoot the livin' daylights out of ya! You have ten seconds!" Walker yelled.

I took off my shoe as Walker counted down. I watched Edward the whole time. He looks pissed, worried, and scared. I can't believe I'm doing this to him. I lifted my arm up, and Walker was on 5. I mouthed sorry to Edward and as soon as Walker held his gun up, I struck him over the head. He made a grunting noise as he fell to the ground, blood coming out of his mouth. Oh god. If I killed him then, I'll go to jail or….be sent to the gallows. I fell to my knees as Jackson, Madison, and Edward ran toward me. The darkness was consuming me as I felt Edward cradle me to his chest.


	8. Author's Note

**Hey all! Just to let you know, I have changed my penname. It is now XKrissyxEMOtionalX. **

**I do hope you are enjoying my story and that my sudden change in penname does not confuse you. **

**Thank you!**


	9. Chapter VIII

I awoke to a dimly lit room. Upon looking around, I saw that it was my room at the Masen house. I also noticed my dear Edward asleep in a chair next to my bed. He looked horrible. His hair had a dull sheen, his face was pale, and he had dark circles around his eyes. I lifted my hand and stroked his cheek. His eyes opened slowly, those bright green eyes I came to love seemed lifeless. He looked at me with a hard expression, and I knew that way his jaw set, that he was angry with me.

"Edward, I'm so sorry. I couldn't let that man hurt Madison or Jackson." I whispered. Edward jumped out of his seat and started to pace the room. He kept running his hands through his already messy hair.

"Sorry? Your sorry!? You nearly took yourself away from me forever!" He said, his voice rising.

"It's okay. He didn't even know I was there!" I said, sitting up.

"That gives you no right! He could have easily turned around and shot you! What would you have done then Emma? Hmm?" He yelled.

"I would have felt happy that I could at least have tried to help! I would have given Jackson enough time to stop him!" I cried, tears streaming down my face.

"Emilia Sophia Grey! You were wrong, and heartless!" He yelled.

Heartless? How could he say that when all I wanted to do was save my friends. The furious look on his face and the anger in his eyes led me to believe that he hated me at the moment.

"You hate me, don't you?" I asked quietly

He sighed, and his face softened. "No, I do not hate you. I am completely furious, disappointed, and hurt, but I could never hate you. You are the most important thing to me Emma. Please, understand that I was so scared." He whispered.

"Edward, please go. I don't feel well and I wish to rest." I said, with my head down.

"As you wish." He said, his voice strained. Was he crying?

I couldn't do this, even as I lay here and feel so much love for him it was painful, I could not allow him to suffer and love me back. It will only end in heartbreak, and when I go back, if I go back, what will the future Edward Cullen do? Could he still love me? I sighed and lied back down, sleep consuming me.

Over the next few days, I did my best to ignore Edward. I wouldn't speak to him, let alone be in the same room. Of course his parents have noticed, and Elizabeth will most likely be talking to me soon. Sometimes though, I would see him coming out of his room in the middle of the night and the moonlight that reflected off his face, showed tears. To see him hurt, felt like my soul was being ripped from my very being. I was sitting in the parlor when Elizabeth walked in.

"Darling, may I have a word?" She asked. I nodded.

"I know you have been ignoring Edward lately, and I understand that what he said to you was cruel, but please, he is heartbroken. That night, after he left your room, he came to me in tears. I haven't see him like that since he was a boy, and it broke my heart. He loves you Emilia, and I know you love him. He only wants to protect you." She said.

"I know! I know, I know, I know! I've thought about it day after day! I love him with all my heart and soul, but I do not want to hurt him! Things will only end badly!" I cried.

Elizabeth stood up, embraced me and said, "You do not know that things will end horribly. Some good and bad times may occur, but you will get through them."

I just nodded and left the room. She had no idea what lay ahead and the pain of not being able to tell them was horrible. I sighed and went out into the back yard, where of course, I found Edward. He was sitting in the grass, looking up at the sky.

"Edward?" I called softly. He turned his head and a look of pain came over his beautiful face. I walked over and sat next to him.

"Why Emilia?" He asked. I looked confused. "Why must you hate me so?"

I was appalled. He though I hated him!

"I do not hate you Edward. I was just mad. I couldn't understand at the time why you would call me heartless when I was only trying to save my friends. I then realized though, how selfish I was when I didn't think about how you and everyone would fail and anything bad happened." I said quietly.

"I only want you to be safe." He said with the same tone.

"Alright, from now on you can be superman." I said. Oh crap, I slipped up.

He was laughing. I loved his laugh, and how his hair swayed as he moved. He was perfect.

"Emilia? Are you alright?" I heard him ask.

"Yes, just thinking." I replied with a small smile.

"I wish beyond compare that I could hear your thoughts. Please, Emilia, before I become too frustrated. Tell me what's on your mind." He said whilst grabbing my hands.

"I wish I could Edward, but I am afraid you'll be quite angry with me. I know your ambition is to fight in the war, so I do not wish to cause complications." I said; my hands fell from his and I walked farther into the yard. He caught up with me instantly.

"Is it the reason why you turn away when I walk into the room, or when you shed silent tears as I play piano? Please, speak to me. We have been the best of friends since childhood. I wish to help." He said, then he hugged me.

The way his body felt against mine was amazing. His scent, it was completely indescribable. I had a feeling this would be the last time, I would feel him in my arms.

"Edward!" I heard his mother scream, a most deafening horrifying scream.

We both looked at each other for a fraction of a second before we took off like a bat out of hell into the house. Through the kitchen, into the foyer, and up the stairs we ran, worry and fear clouding our emotions. I knew what was happening. The Spanish Influenza had entered the household, just like my vision back home. We ran into his parent's room and found Elizabeth crying over Mr. Masen's body. Edward rushed over and hugged his mother, trying to console her. I stared at Mr. Masen's sweating, pale face. The look in his eyes as he scanned the room for nothing in particular was horrifying.

"Edward, my love, can you hear me?" Elizabeth was trying to coax Mr. Masen to look at her as she spoke in his ear.

"Lizzie? Lizzie?" He called weakly, eyes frantically looking.

"I'm right here sweetheart. I won't leave you, I love you. Please, don't leave me." She whispered, tears streaming down her face.

"Lizzie? I never got to…ask you." He said.

"Ask me anything." She said.

"Tomorrow is my birthday, and…..I would like it….for a present…if you would marry me?" He coughed loudly, blood spraying the bed covers. He was lost in time.

She laughed with sorrow and whispered, "Yes, I will marry you."

"Lizzie….Elizabeth, I….love. I love….you." He whispered his last and his eyes fell closed.

Elizabeth's sobs could be heard from all through the house, as I sat in the parlor. One of the maids took me away, so the family could have this moment together. I just wondered. When will my time come?


	10. Chapter IX

I sat silently in Edward's room, listening to the sobs emitting from his parent's room. I was crying myself, and I knew I should be there comforting Edward, but it was too hard. Too hard knowing that in an hour, a day, or a week, the both of us would be on our deathbeds.

"Emma, what are you doing in my room?" I heard Edward ask with a dead voice from the doorway.

"I was just waiting for you. I mean, I'm so sorry Edward." I said.

"You should be. It wasn't my father's time!" He yelled. I flinched from his cold and hard voice, which he noticed, and his expression softened.

"Oh, Emma. Please forgive me. I shouldn't be blaming this on you." He walked over and pulled me on his lap, laying his head in my hair. Was that tears on my scalp?

"Don't beat yourself up Edward. This epidemic is a heartless, silent monster and you should blame that, not yourself. I know you think you can save everyone, but it's not possible. There are some things that are out of your power." I said, sniffling.

He was silent and I was beginning to think I upset him, but his hand came up to caress my face, pulling it up to look at him. We stared into each other's eyes for what seemed like forever before he gently leaned down and kissed me. Oh the feeling! His lips were soft against mine, and it felt like he was lightly caressing my lips. He tasted sweet, it was mouthwatering. I could have stayed this way forever.

"Emilia Sophia Grey, I love you with my heart and soul." He whispered sweetly.

"Well then, Edward Anthony Masen, I love you too." I started to cry and he shushed me and rocked me back and forth but from the sniffles I could hear, he was crying too.

We ended up falling asleep in each others arms from crying so much, but of course, not all good things last.

"Master Edward! Master Edward, wake up!" A maid was frantically yelling. We woke with a start and looked around wildly before our gazes met her.

"Maria? What is it!? What's happened?!" Edward frantically asked.

"Oh, Master Edward. It's your mother." She said, sobbing.

Edward was out of the room in a flash and down into his parents room. His father's body had been taken away in the night and what lay in his spot was none other than Elizabeth. Sickly looking in the most horrible way, and breathing shallowly.

"Mother!? Oh, Mother!" Edward cried, clutching onto his mother's clammy body. He was sobbing relentlessly. "Mother, please don't leave me. I don't want to be alone."

That broke my heart. Did he actually think that I wouldn't stay with him? That after his mother's death, he would be all alone? I silently walked over to him and kneeled beside him. I put my hand on his back and he flinched, forgetting I was there. I rubbed my hand in a circular motion on my back before wrapping my arms all around him and laying my head against his shoulder.

"You won't be alone Edward. I'll always be here for you. Here now, and in the future." That was the honest to God truth. If I go back, I would stay by his side no matter what, even if he rejects me. Slowly but surely, his arms came around me and he sobbed in my arms.

"Edward, love. Don't be afraid. I'll always watch over you in Heaven." We heard Elizabeth's weak voice speak.

Edward immediately went to his mother's side and I walked off to find the butler so he could call the doctor. I know medicine is lacking in these days, but maybe, just maybe there was some way to stop the pain. As I walked down the steps, I could feel some sort of queasiness in my stomach, and the room started to spin. At the last step I fell to the floor, throwing up. I tried calling for Edward, for anyone, but to no avail.

Oh, God! Please not now!

"Emma? What's that noise? Emma, plea….." Edward's voice was cut off as he took in my state at the bottom of the stairs. Oh no, don't let him see me. I soon felt his arms wrap around me as his sobs echoed through the room.

"Marcus, please…call the doctor." He gasped out as the butler came into the room.

Pain was all I felt before the darkness consumed me.

________________________________________________________________

When I woke, there was the incessant noise of moaning and screams. It was hard to keep my eyes open as I felt nausea and dizziness and pain sweep over my body. I knew I was in the hospital, and I knew I was dieing of the Spanish Influenza. I was able to turn my head a fraction to the left and saw poor Elizabeth next to me; I couldn't tell if she was alive or dead. When I turned to the right, my heart split into a million pieces. There lay my Edward, looking as frail and sickly as ever.

"How are you feeling, Miss?" A kind, alluring voice asked.

I look up into gold eyes and a familiar face. It was Carlisle Cullen.

"Water." I was able to choke out, but my voice sounded like a bunch of knives scraping together. Carlisle seemed to have heard me, as I felt the wonderful liquid pour down my parched, burning throat.

"Are they dead?" I asked, motioning to either side of me. My voice sounded better, but still horrible.

"No, they aren't dead, but dieing." He said with sad eyes.

"Don't let them suffer." I rasped. Carlisle's expression grew sadder.

"If I could do something, I would. Please, Miss. Save your strength." He said.

I shook my head and started to cry. Everything in my world was crashing. I was losing the people I loved more than anything. Who cares about my life!? They should live! I know Edward does, but what about Elizabeth? The only person who I felt loved me like a mother should love a daughter.

Darkness consumed me once more.

________________________________________________________________

I woke up for a moment, listening to Elizabeth's screams. All I could get out were, "Save him! I know you can!" Before I fell asleep again.

________________________________________________________________

I opened my eyes with what I thought would be the last time. I was surprised I didn't die over the night. Elizabeth was gone; her bed replaced by another ill person.

I looked at the boy next, the boy that has been with me through thick and thin, the boy I loved dearly. He looked so fragile lying there in his hospital bed. It seemed like it was only yesterday that the two of us were carefree teenagers, relishing in our new love; that was until it hit, the epidemic. First, I heard it took my parents, then his, until it made our way to us.

I stared at myself in the mirror by my bed, taking in my appearance one last time. He coughed in his sleep and I felt tears slide down my face. Sleep was closing in on me, but I tried to stay awake, fearing that this was the last time I would see my love. My eyes started to close, and I only caught a glimpse of his bright green eyes before darkness succumbed me for the last time. The green eyes of my heart, Edward Masen.

________________________________________________________________

"Wow, who's the girl?" A voice said.

"Move out of the way, this is the police!" Another voice said.

I woke up to flashing lights and loud voices.

"Little girl, are you alright. God, you look horrible." I looked up at the voice and it was indeed a policeman. Wait, what was I doing here? In the middle of the street no doubt.

"What year is it?" I asked unexpectedly. My voice was back to normal.

"Ugh, 2009." He said, concerned.

Oh my goodness! I'm back! I'm home…..but….Edward.

"What's your name?" The policeman asked.

I looked up at him with teary eyes. "Masen, Emilia Masen."


	11. The End, Chapter X

The news was fired up because of my sudden appearance in the streets of Downtown Wheeling. People were coming by the hospital constantly; asking me questions about who I was, what happened to me, and why I suddenly turned up in the streets. The police had made a broadcast, talking about my find, and who I could belong too. I knew that in a matter of hours or days, my parents would be coming in to either rejoice of my homecoming, or yell at me for disappearing. Either way, I wouldn't care. My heart was gone. My soul was ripped to pieces. I was surprised I hadn't thrown myself out the hospital window yet. I knew though, that there was one shred of hope that Edward Cullen would come for me. To see him one last time, even if he hated me, would bring me joy.

The doctors had been baffled with my blood work. What they found, is what they thought hasn't existed since 1918. For some strange reason however, the flu was disappearing as quickly as it came. The doctors could not analyze it quick enough. I was glad though. This meant that no one else would be infected by the flu.

I haven't seen myself in a mirror since I was in 1918, at the hospital, dieing. There, I had not recognized myself since my face was so pale and sunken in, yet I had seen it many times in my dreams, it was still a shock. That was three days ago. Apparently from what I've heard, I looked dead. Was it the aftermath of the disease, or my broken heart?

"How are you feeling, Miss. Masen?" My doctor asked.

"I'm okay, I guess. When can I leave?" I asked.

"I'm not so sure of that, Emma. You still look very ill. Also there is no one to claim you at the moment, and you won't tell me your parent's names." He said, shaking his head.

"I told you, my parent's names are Elizabeth and Edward Masen." I lied. I didn't have the feeling that my real parents were my mother and father. I felt like the Masen's were.

"I know that, but you also claim to live in this state and town, yet there is no one that has the name Masen. We have found Mason's, with an O-N, but you say their last name had an E-N. I'm sorry Emma, but there is no one with that name." He said.

I knew that of course, but it was too hard to tell him the truth, because that meant they would send me back to the house I grew up in. I barely felt like that was my home anymore. The doctor left me to my thoughts.

_A couple hours later….._

I had gotten up the strength to get out of bed and sit at the window. It was a nice, warm night, yet my body temperature was freezing.

"Emilia Grey, I never thought." I heard a very familiar voice say. I turned around.

"Carlisle!?" I screamed, jumping up. I ran over to him, embracing him tightly. Oh, is this appropriate?

He laughed and hugged me back. "You poor girl, I thought it was a trick of my eyes when you disappeared into thin air."

"I did!? Wait, where's Edward!?" I cried.

"He's fine. Everyone is here, waiting to see you." He said, smiling.

"What if they don't like me?" I said.

"Don't worry Emma. Edward is frantic and the others are just as worse." He said.

I nodded and he left the room to get his family. Was I really ready to see all of the? Could I stop myself from running into Edward's arms? I was pulled out of my reverie by someone shaking me.

"Emma! Are you alright." Carlisle asked.

"Yeah…" I said, unsure.

"Maybe she needs more medication?" Esme asked, concerned.

My eyes widened. "No! I'm fine, just zoned out. I've had enough medication to last a lifetime!" I laughed nervously.

"Wow, you survived a disease that killed 20 million people. Your like….Wonder Woman." Emmett said, grinning.

I stared at him for a moment. Has someone gotten him checked in the last hundred years or so?

"Emmett, leave her alone. She has been through a lot." I heard _his _voice say.

I turned slowly to see him leaning against the door, with a sad look in his eyes. He was there, he was okay. Oh my. I dropped to the floor.

"Emma!?" The voices of the Cullen's yelled in concern.

I opened my eyes to a small meadow. It was beautiful with all the different colored flowers.

"Still beautiful as ever." A velvety voice said.

I turned around to see Edward. Not the vampire, my Edward. His green eyes were glistening.

"Oh, Edward." I said. I couldn't get much out.

"Emma. You need to listen to me, love. You have to go back to the Cullen's." He said.

"I can't. Not without you!" I yelled, tears running down my face.

"I'm always there Emma. Go, be happy, and live. I love you, and always will, even when it's hard to think so." He said, crying also.

I walked a few steps, and he ran forward, pulling me into his embrace.

"Promise me." He whispered.

"I promise. I love you." I whispered back. There was a flash of white light, and I was back in my hospital bed.

My eyes focused on the scared faces of the Cullen's.

"Oh, Emma. We thought you had a relapse. I didn't even see you collapse." Alice said. See it? What?

I just stared at everyone, and their faces turned to confusion.

"You know who we are right? You feel confused." Jasper said. He can tell?

I started to laugh. "I'm fine! I'm actually, truly fine!" I jumped up on my bed.

For the first time in the last three days, I was telling the truth. Because of Edward's words and reassurances, I knew everything would be fine.

I sat down and smiled softly, looking straight at Edward. "I'm going to be okay."

He looked shocked at first, but then returned my smile. He was at the window and looked up at the sky. Was it me, or did he just mouth "thank you"?

"How can you be cool with everything?" Rosalie asked.

"I realized that whatever happens, it's for a purpose. I know the life I once knew is over, but I also know is that my past makes my future. I just have to make the best of it." I said.

"Emma, why don't we go home?" Edward said, walking over to me.

"I don't think I can see my parents just yet." I said, confused.

"That's not what I meant." He smiled.

Before I knew it, I was on a first class plane ride to Chicago, Illinois. I was going home.

_A few hours later….._

I expected everything to be different, but I was still surprised. The streets I once walked were bustling with lights and large buildings. We took a cab through town, ending at an old street. I was soon standing in front of the Masen home.

It seemed no one lived there, as the windows were boarded up. Edward walked silently up the porch, but a rusty old key into the lock and opened the door.

"You don't have to do this." Edward said, seeing my pained expression.

"No, I have to." I whispered.

Walking into the house was like walking into a dream. Everything was there, well, sort of. Furniture was covered and dust was everywhere.

"Edward, I'm sorry." I said, quietly.

"What for?" He asked, concerned.

"I left you. I wasn't there when you went through that pain." I was crying.

He walked over to me and rapped his arms around me.

"Emma. It wasn't your fault. You were brought into my world without warning, and taken out that way. I should apologize. Everything was a mistake." He said.

A mistake! He regretted all we went through. I pulled away.

"I know we went through a hard time, but I thought…" I trailed off.

"No, Emma. It was a mistake that I thought I couldn't love you anymore. I still love you and I always will. Forever." He whispered.

"Forever, is an awfully long time." I said.

"Then let's make the best of it." He smiled.

I knew then that my story was just beginning. I had my love back, and everything was going to be okay. We would live through the hard times, but get through them with our hearts. He was my everything, and that would never change. My past was my present, and I would make the best of it.

_Do you dream, that the world will know your name?_

_So tell me your name (tell me your name)_

_Do you care, about all the little things or anything at all? (or anything at all)_

_I wanna feel, all the chemicals inside I wanna feel (I wanna feel)_

_'I want a sunburn, just to know that I'm alive_

_ To know I'm alive (to know I'm alive)_

_Don't tell me if I'm dying, 'cause I don't wanna know_

_If I can't see the sun, maybe I should go_

_Don't wake me 'cause I'm dreaming, of angels on the moon_

_Where everyone you know, never leaves too soon_

_Do you believe, in the day that you were born?Tell me, do you believe? (do you believe)_

_And do you know, that every day's The first of the rest of your life?_

_Don't tell me if I'm dying, 'cause I don't wanna knowIf I can't see the sun, maybe I should go_

_Don't wake me 'cause I'm dreaming, of angels on the moon_

_Where everyone you know, never leaves too soon_

_This is to one last day in the shadows_

_And to know a brother's love_

_This is to New York City angels_

_And the rivers of our blood_

_This is to all of us, to all of us_

_So don't tell me if I'm dying, 'cause I don't wanna know_

_If I can't see the sun, maybe I should go_

_Don't wake me cause I'm dreaming, of angels on the moon_

_Where everyone you know, never leaves too soon_

_Yeah, you can tell me all your thoughts_

_'Bout the stars that fill polluted skies_

_And show me where you run to_

_When no one's left to take your side_

_But don't tell me where the road ends'_

_Cause I just don't wanna know, No I don't wanna know_

_Don't tell me if I'm dying_

_Don't tell me if I'm dying_

**The End.**

**Wow, the end. I never thought I would get this far. I want to thank all my readers and I hope you enjoyed my story. The song at the end was, "Angels On The Moon," by Thriving Ivory. Thank you.**


End file.
